Where Is My Mind?
by KimmyNyan
Summary: Tras encontrarse un pendrive tirado en el piso, Alfred empieza a notar que cosas raras pasan en su casa, pero decide no contarle a nadie a pesar comienza a afectarlo. Y cuando algunos de sus compañeros se preguntan sobre su reciente comportamiento errático, un extraño post aparece en una página que suelen frecuentar. [AU / Horror, Sobrenatural, Misterio, Vida Escolar]
1. Capítulo 1

_Holiwis~_

 _Hace rato les dije que iba a escribir el final de "We Are The Lucky Ones" pero aun me faltan algunos detalles, así que mientras les dejaré esto._  
 _Será una historia distinta a la anterior, pues aparte de ser de terror (que espero salga bien) será de ligero misterio y vida escolar. Así que espero que les agrade. :)_

 _Esta vez le toca a Estados Unidos ser el protagonista, por lo que la historia estará centrada en su POV._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya Hidekaz._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Aparecen personajes de Latin Hetalia. Nombres humanos. Posible OoC de muchos personajes. Historia inspirada en un post de 4Chan._

* * *

 **Un día de Agosto:**

Debido al calor que asolaba a la ciudad desde la semana pasada, el césped estaba de color amarillo. Muchas personas preferían estar en sus casas o trabajos en vez de estar en la calle, y preferían tomar algún autobús en vez de caminar, aunque solo fuera una cuadra. Es por eso que en la avenida no se veía a nadie, excepto una solitaria figura.

Alfred caminaba mientras escuchaba música. En una de sus manos llevaba una botella de agua, mientras que en la otra sujetaba su suéter. Iba molesto por el hecho de haberse salido del _subway_ varias estaciones antes de dónde queda su casa, y tener que caminar bajo el sol que quemaba su piel solo aumentaba su molestia. Todo para ir al centro comercial, y era entonces cuando maldecía las estúpidas compras semanales. Esa era la desventaja de estudiar en otro país.

Tras hacer las compras necesarias, continuó su camino a casa, pues no era buena idea tomar el camión a esa hora. Después de un rato, aun faltaba bastante para llegar su casa todavía, y ya se sentía fatigado con tan solo pensar en eso. Tal vez era por eso que no se dio cuenta de que se había desviado del camino. El lugar en el que se encontraba era un terreno baldío; el suelo estaba seco, no había ni una planta en él, solo un pequeño grupo de matorrales secos. Las casas no estaban muy lejos de él al igual que la avenida, y aun así los coches se escuchaban tan lejanos.

Empezó a temer que el calor de ese día le estuviera haciendo tener alucinaciones por lo que comenzó a caminar en dirección a la avenida, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien -o algo- lo miraba. Se detuvo en seco y giró, pero no vio a nadie. Regresó unos cuantos pasos pero un pequeño reflejo lo cegó por unos instantes. Cerró los ojos por instinto y cuando los abrió y fijó su vista en el lugar de donde provino aquel destello vio un _pendrive_ tirado en el piso entre varios matorrales.

Se quedó mirándola por unos segundo para después agacharse a recogerla y entonces...

—No lo hagas —escuchó que alguien le susurraba esas palabras en el oído.

Rápidamente se incorporó y buscó con la mirada a quién le dijo esa advertencia, pero no vio a nadie en aquel solitario lugar. Sabía que era mejor irse de ahí, pero en vez de eso se quedó en su lugar, quieto, como si algo lo detuviera. Volvió a mirar el _pendrive_ , se agachó y lo tomó. Era un _pendrive_ muy viejo, pero parecía que aun funcionaba, así que decidió quedársela, la metió en su bolsillo del pantalón y salió de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible, pero sin correr.

Al fin y al cabo aquella memoria podría tenía algo interesante.

 **...**

Cuando había terminado con toda su tarea para el día siguiente decidió entrar a 4Chan a ver que se encontraba. Apenas cargo la página, se dirigió al foro /b/ con la esperanza de encontrar algún post interesante, pero lo que vio fue lo de siempre: gente preguntando que había en sus neveras, personas presumiendo las armas que encontraban en sus casas, campañas para engañar por twitter a las fanáticas de algún cantante.

Mientras seguía revisando el foro se encontró con el siguiente post:

 _ **ANONYMOUS:**_ ¿Qué es lo más raro que se encontraron hoy?

Se trataba de uno de esos post clásicos, de esos que buscan entretener por unos minutos a los usuarios que leen las anécdotas diarias de otras personas, por lo que Alfred iba a pasarlo de largo, pero recordó que había encontrado esa tarde una _pendrive_ , que a pesar de no tener nada fuera de lo normal, le llamaba mucho la atención. Además la situación en que lo encontró sí se podía considerar como "algo raro".

 _ **THEHERO_50**_ : Yo hoy me encontré un _pendrive_ muuuuy viejo. Lo raro es que cuando la recogí como que alguien me susurró 'no la levantes' o algo así. Me dio miedo. D:

De inmediato varios usuarios le preguntaron que es lo que contenía aquella memoria que había encontrado, y debía admitir que el también tenía curiosidad por lo que había ahí, pero para no arriesgar su computadora y calmar a los usuarios que ansiaban saber más sobre el tema respondió con un simple:

 ** _THEHERO_50:_** Mañana revisaré que contiene, quiero evitar que algún virus entré a mi laptop.

Tomó la memoria y la guardó en una pequeña bolsa de su mochila, para no olvidarla al momento de salir de su casa al siguiente día.

* * *

 _Hacía tiempo que no entraba a 4Chan. La verdad ya no vale la pena, pues se ha llenado de personas pidiendo links a videos porno y así (al menos en el foro /b/). Sin embargo es bueno recordar algunos momentos legendarios, y este fic se basa en una de esas anécdotas. L_ _a idea para esto la tuve ayer a las 5 de la mañana, mientras viajaba en metro. El título lo tomé de la canción del mismo nombre de Pixies._

 _No se sí en otros países a los pendrives les llaman memorias, pero de todas formas se los aclaro para evitar futuras confuciones_

 _Aparecerán algunos países de Latin Hetalia. Lo que aparezcan conservarán su nombre normal, con la excepción será México (en esta historia se llamará Susana Quetzali Martínez. No me odien por eso, es que mi México es un OC n.n')_

 _Conforme avance la historia iré poniendo más aclaraciones. :)_

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	2. Capítulo 2

_Holo~_

 _Antes que nada ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! :3 este es mi regalo navideño para ustedes, mis queridos lectores. También quiero pedirles disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar esto, pero es ue ya saben, se me va la inspiración y así. -w-_

 _Aquí estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que disfruten esto. :)_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Posible mal uso de palabras en inglés. :c_

* * *

 **Varias semanas después:**

Alfred despertó soltando un débil quejido debido a la incómoda posición en la que durmió. Buscó a tientas su celular en la cama y dio un bostezo mientras veía que tenía 2 mensajes. Cuando leyó el primero entrecerró sus ojos y una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro.

 _ **De: Arthur**_

 _ **Hora: 10:48 pm**_

 _Ya terminé mi parte del informe, te lo envío para que lo completes, lo imprimas y engargoles ¡No se te olvide llevarlo mañana!_

¡El Informe! ¡El jodido informe! se pasó las manos por la cara con fuerza mientras buscaba una ingeniosa manera de librarse de la posible maldición que le lanzaría el inglés por no hacer su parte del informe. Porque eso era lo máximo que le podría hacer, y no es que Alfie creyera en esas cosas, pero era algo muy bochornoso que frente a todo el salón se pusiera a decir hechizo sacados de ese-libro-del-mago-con-una-cicatriz.

Repasó en su mente las posibles opciones para fingir que algo increíble pasó y que por eso no pudo hacer el trabajo, que iban desde salvar a una pobre damisela en apuros durante un asalto y resultar herido, hasta que se había desatado una epidemia en su colonia y que hubo cuarentena, con el riesgo de que las personas contagiadas se volvían zombies. _Daaamn!_ no era momento de pensar en eso.

Finalmente se le ocurrió que podría mandarle un mensaje a Arthur diciéndole que tuvo una reacción alérgica y fue de emergencia al hospital en la tarde, y que por eso no iría en al menos 3 días a la escuela. _It's Perfect!_ Hasta él se sorprendió de la perfección de su plan. Agarró su celular y cuando iba a avisarle al cejón de su "desafortunado incidente" leyó el segundo mensaje:

 _ **De: Gilbert**_

 _ **Hora: 7:11 am**_

 _Kumpel, hoy al salir de clases, tú, Antonio, François, Mathias y yo al nuevo local de alitas en la plaza de siempre. También invitaremos a Martín :D_

¡Al demonio el plan! De pronto la desesperación desapareció del rostro de Alfred para dar paso a una sonrisa. ¿Era en serio? ¡Si Gilbert lograba convencer a Martín de que fuera con ellos en la tarde significa que _ella_ entonces iría! Salió de su cama directo al baño para ducharse. Después se arregló más de lo que normalmente hacía cuando iba solamente a la escuela, incluso se peinó, pero se dio por vencido cuando su mechón desafiante no se acomodó de ninguna forma posible. Tomo su mochila, su suéter y la llaves y salió corriendo, al punto de que casi se le olvida ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Caminaba emocionado hacía la avenida principal, pero en ese momento una pregunta lo sorprendió ¿Iba a tomar el _subway_ para ir a la escuela? Ese día no tuvo la primera hora, por eso pudo despertar "tarde", así que no era necesario ir en el metro para llegar temprano. Solo por hoy se libraría de ser aplastado por tanta gente, escuchar a cada rato a los vendedores ofrecer algún producto que no necesitaba -pero que a veces compraba- y tener que correr en el transborde.

Se quedó en la avenida esperando el camión indicado que lo llevara -que por cierto ya estaba tardando- y cuando ya estaba pensado en que había sido una mala idea vio que venía el camión. Lleno, pero por fin había aparecido.

Subió y tras pagar lo necesario trató de acomodarse en algún lugar. _"Great, esto me pasa por no querer caminar un poco más"_. El viaje era incomodo porque iba en la peor parte del camión: cerca de la puerta. Cuando las personas bajaban solían pegarle -"por accidente, nunca a propósito" se decía- con alguna mochila, bolsa, caja, etc. Y cuando subían más personas lo empujaban aplastándolo con las que estaban frente a él.

Iba enojado, maldiciendo el momento en que prefirió el camión a tomar el metro, cuando una voz conocida mencionó su nombre. Al girarse para ver quien lo había llamado se encontró con una joven sentada que le dedicó una sonrisa. Esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre le hacía el día.

—Hola Alfred —lo saludó.

—Aah nahaha —" _mierda, quedé como un idiota_ " —Hola Susana —dijo con nerviosismo, haciendo que su voz sonara muy fuerte. La chica levantó una ceja, pero de inmediato comenzó a reír, llamando un poco la atención de los otros pasajeros. Alfred también rió, contagiado por ella.

Después de un rato varias personas bajaron del camión y entonces pudo sentarse a lado de su compañera.

Platicaron un rato sobre el informe, pero como a Alfred le preocupó lo que le dijo ella sobre como se desveló para poder terminar su parte y que aun faltaba algunas cosas prefirió cambiar de tema y le habló acerca de lo que había visto en la tele en la tarde anterior.

Se había olvidado de que Susana vivía muy cerca de su casa, y que solían encontrarse cuando ya iban algo tarde para sus clases. Muchas veces, cuando se encontraban en la mañana platicaban de la tarea de la noche anterior (como en esta ocasión) o acerca de algún programa, partido de _soccer_ , de algunas noticias o...

 _Wait._

Susana iba a con él. En un día de clases. Y si se había encontrado a Susana significaba que...

 _Damn..._

 **...**

Al llegar a su escuela subieron corriendo las escaleras pensado que se les había hecho tarde. Al bajar del camión donde tomaba otro camión que los dejaba en la entrada de su escuela habían tenido que subirse a un taxi para poder llegar a tiempo. No era una buena idea teniendo en cuenta que la zona en la que estaba su escuela era muy peligrosa, algo extraño para una escuela tan prestigiosa. "De todas formas es igual de peligroso viajar en camión o en taxi" solían decir todos los estudiantes. Era preferible tomar el taxi a caminar desde la salida del subterráneo (donde también los dejaba el primer camión).

Por fortuna al asomarse al salón vieron que la clase aun no comenzaba. Se detuvieron en la puerta mientras recuperaban el aliento después de su pequeña carrera cuando una alguien los saludó de forma estruendosa. Susana volteó rápidamente al reconocer esa voz.

— _Godmorgen_ chicos —se acercó a ellos Mathias, saludándolos sonriente como siempre.

—Hola Mathias —saludó la chica — ¿Que más falta del proyecto? —diciendo esto sacó de su mochila el informe, que para horror de Alfred era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado.

—Solo anexar los mapas.

—¿Ya están coloreados todos? Traje algunos colores.

—Ya está todo terminado, solo faltaría anexarlos y ya.

Susana entonces se metió a salón, seguida de Mathias, y éste al pasar a lado de Alfred le guiñó un ojo, que desde el punto de vista del danés significaba un saludo a su amigo, pero desde el punto de vista del estadounidense se podía tomar como un desafió.

Y ahí se quedó, de pie en la entrada del salón. No quería girarse y ver en el interior a Mathias acercando su silla a la mesa en donde se sentaba Susana para poder terminar su proyecto. Solo reaccionó hasta que un chileno bastante irritado lo apartó de un manera un poco brusca.

Suspiró. _"No deberías ponerte celoso, solo están siendo pareja para este estúpido proyecto. Solo eso"_. Tras autoconvencerse se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su asiento, y fue cuando le vino a la mente su abortada excusa que olvidó enviar, pues frente a él estaba Kirkland.

Y no se veía muy feliz.

—Espero que sí hayas traído el informe —sabía bien que Alfred no había visto el mensaje, como siempre solía ocurrir, pero muy dentro de él esperaba que aquel día fuera la excepción y le dijera "Sí, ya está listo. Te lo dejó para que se lo entregues al profesor antes que cualquier otro equipo".

—Oooh sí el informe nahahahaha ¿sabes _dude_? Creo que si le dices al profe que alguien salto a las vías del _subway_ y que no pude llegar con el informe por ese accidente me permitirán entregarlo mañana —lo decía mientras usaba su mochila como escudo colocándola en frente de su cara.

 _F*ck._

—¡Más te vale terminar ese informe en la hora libre o si no haré que pongas _your bloody arse_ en la silla de Busby! —Arthur elevó demasiado la voz por culpa del regaño al estadounidense que llamó la atención de varios de sus compañeros.

—¿Algún día dejaras de ser tan ridículo _mon amie_? —le dijo François desde el otro lado del salón. Su comentario fue seguido de las risas de Antonio y Gilbert.

— _Shut up, bloody frog_ —le respondió de forma muy educada el británico, al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían de coraje.

Mientras seguían las risas llegó al salón la profesora de literatura y Alfred, aprovechando que Arthur se distrajo al momento de verla entrar, se escabulló hasta su lugar. La clase transcurría con normalidad hasta que Gilbert, que estaba sentado frente a él, le pasó un trozo de papel.

Al leer la nota que le había pasado el albino se quedó en blanco:

"Ni se te ocurra irte con esos _bloody bastards_ en la hora libre. Tienes una cita con el _bloody_ informe, _bloody sod_ ".

 **...**

— _Well_ , ya solo falta añadirle mapas —se dio ánimos cuando vio que ya solo faltaban 20 minutos para que empezara la siguiente clase. Hubiera estado de mal humor si no fuera porque Arthur le prometió que le compraría su almuerzo. Al menos comería su hamburguesa durante la clase.

Mandó a imprimir el archivo y ya se iba a levantar para pagar e irse corriendo al salón cuando recordó que tenía algo pendiente que hacer. La memoria que había recogido la semana pasada. Agarró su mochila y buscó la memoria y antes de conectarla revisó que nadie lo estuviera viendo, por miedo a que si se llegaba a infectar la computadora lo culparan a él. Después de asegurarse de que no había soplones viéndolo, conectó la memoria y esperó a que apareciera la ventana de opciones.

De nuevo volteo para ver si alguien lo estaba observando ¿Qué tal si aquella memoria contenía material "indebido"? Se sonrojó pensando en lo que podría haber pero sacudió su cabeza para desvanecer aquellas imágenes mentales que si alguien más hubiera visto lo tacharían de pervertido. Tomó airé -y valor- y abrió la carpeta que contenía los archivos.

Por fortuna no se veía nada que debiera ser reprochado, pero al mismo tiempo el problema es que no se veían las fotos que habían en la memoria. En las 5 fotos aprecian solo una tache en una de las esquinas superiores, y al tratar de abrir las imágenes aparecía una ventanita diciendo error, era como si la computadora no pudiera leer los archivos.

¿De verdad se molestó en recoger aquella memoria solo para esto? ¿En serio? Se echó hacía atrás en su asiento pensando en porque no se podían ver las imágenes. Miró la hora en su celular y se dio cuenta de que ya solo faltaban 5 minutos, por lo que se apresuró a tomar una captura de pantalla y enviársela a su propio correo.

Se levantó a pagar las impresiones mientras guardaba la memoria en su bolsillo. Lo que fuera que tuvieran aquellas fotos lo averiguaría después, ahora tenía que preocuparse por llegar a tiempo a su clase.

* * *

 _Capítulo que sirve para presentar a algunos de los personajes que saldrán en la historia. No se preocupen que aun faltan más. Y perdonen por cierto al Arthur grosero -w- pero supongo que todos seríamos así si tuviéramos que trabajar con Alfred._

 _Hagan de cuenta que yo soy ese chileno cabreado en las mañanas :v y hablando de chilenos, los nombres de los países latinos serán los que normalmente se usan en Latin Hetalia_

 _Argentina: Martín Hernández_

 _Chile: Manuel Gonzales_

 _Colombia: Catalina Gómez_

 _Uruguay: Sebastián Artigas_

 _Sin más que añadir por esta vez, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. :D_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Holi o/_

 _Sigo viva~ aunque me estoy ahogando poco a poco en mi tarea ;-; vine aquí a destresarme un rato y postear el tercer capítulo :D_  
 _Espero que lo disfruten_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Lenguaje obsceno de los tsunderes y gustos culposos de Alfred._

* * *

Ese mismo día:

Esa tarde de viernes era la tarde perfecta para salir con sus amigos a comer alitas.

Pero no, al parecer el profesor de historia lo odiaba por llegar tarde a su clase y entregarle el informe en un folder cuando había especificado que lo quería engargolado. Y mientras todos sus amigos se libraron por fin de los trabajos antes de las vacaciones de invierno, él tenía que entregar un nuevo informe para el último viernes de clases. Al menos Arthur lo ayudaría... aunque pensándolo bien no aquello no era tan bueno.

Así que esa tarde se encontraba atrapado en la biblioteca, con una torre de libros frente a él y su cuaderno de apuntes vació, porque no sabía ni por donde empezar. El británico había sido muy estricto con él y le amenazó con castrarlo si no le enviaba un adelanto del informe para el Lunes. Sabiendo que Alfred se pasaría su amenaza por el arco del triunfo, apenas sonó la campana anunciando el final de las clases, lo arrastró consigo hacia la biblioteca y le había escogido varios libros que le servirían para su parte.

—Artie... ¿Y si mejor ya no hacemos nada hoy y lo continuamos la siguiente semana? —sugirió Alfred dejándose caer sobre un libro sobre la historia de Europa en el siglo XVIII que había comenzado a leer.

—¿Quieres callarte y apúrate? No eres el único que se quiere ir temprano. —Al escuchar eso el estadounidense hizo un puchero, como si se tratase de un niño regañado.

—Pero es que ya me aburrí, además mi serie está apunto de comen...

—¿Que parte de que te pongas a trabajar no entiendes? Como si quisiera estar aquí contigo y _macarroni_ toda mi tarde. —soltó irritado el británico.

Porque sí, ellos no fueron los únicos que no habían entregado bien el informe, había otro chico al que ni siquiera le importó entregar solo una parte de lo que pidió el profesor para ese día (una parte que solo incluía la caratula rayoneada, el indice y la mitad de la información) y del que solo se podía observar un curioso rulo que se asomaba por sobre los montones de libros apilados...

—¿Quieren callarse los dos? Parecen un viejo matrimonio. —siseó Lovino, el chico que había sido añadido a su equipo. —¿Y a quién mierda le has dicho _macarroni_ , hijo de puta?—

—A ti, imbécil ¿O debo hablar en gruñidos para que me entiendas? —le espetó molesto.

—Me sorprende que tengas las bolas para hablarme así, bastardo. —Lovino era conocido en el salón por su pésimo carácter. Si bien con las chicas era agradable y incluso se dedicaba a coquetearles de vez en cuando, era extremadamente pesado con todos los hombres del salón. Antonio, quien se podría considerar su mejor amigo, siempre recibía insultos del italiano.

—Saben, mejor sacaré los libros y lo continuaré en mi casa _okay_? —Alfred sabía que si no huía de aquel ring de pelea en forma de escritorio se irían contra él. Y eso no era cool en ningún sentido.

Poco a poco fue metiendo su cuaderno y su lapicera en la mochila, tratando de que los otros dos no lo vieran huir. A estas alturas ya ni siquiera se insultaban en voz baja y muchas mirada, algunas curiosas y otra preocupadas, aparecían por entre las filas y filas de libros que habían ahí.

—Nada más no lo mandas a tiempo y me encargo de castrarte ¿Oíste _Yankee_? —escuchó al unísono cuando ya abandonaba el pasillo.

...

Al llegar a su casa se encerró en su cuarto para aparecer en unos cuantos minutos en la sala con su pijama puesta. Tomó su laptop y se acostó en el sofá, prendiendo la tele con el control remoto para hacerle compañía mientras googleaba sus temas. Por suerte el capítulo de su serie basada-en-cuentos-de-Disney aun estaba en la tele.

Abrió varias páginas, como siempre: Youtube, Twitter, Tumblr (algo que jamás admitiría) y por supuesto 4Chan.

¡Un Momento! Recordó que tenía una deuda con los usuarios que se habían interesado con su post, así que abrió su correo y descargó la captura que se había enviado a si mismo. Se le ocurrió que tal vez las imágenes que habían en la memoria se podrían ver en su laptop. Agarró su mochila y tirando todos los libros y cuadernos pudo dar con ella. La conectó a su compu y espero a que la ventanita de opciones apareciera.

De nuevo los estúpidos taches en una de las esquinas superiores de cada imagen. Le tomó captura y subió ambas al post.

 **THEHERO_50:** Esta porquería no sirve. Traté en 2 computadoras y sigue igual. Más que algo extraño, es una estupidez, no se como pude recoger algo así. Sorry por los que esperaban algo mejor como no sé, no se me ocurre nada.

Esperó a que alguien respondiera pero como nadie lo hizo cerró la pestaña y comenzó en word a poner el título de su tema: situación social de Europa durante la Guerra de los Siete Años.

Se concentró en hacer su tarea pero después de un par de horas se dio por vencido. Le mareaba leer páginas y más páginas sobre temas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo (¿Por que rayos estudiaban historia de Europa si estaban en América?). Vio la hora en su compu y abrió facebook, ya que quería distraerse con algo antes de dormirse por el aburrimiento. Al parecer Arthur había creado un grupo en el chat incluyéndolo a él y a Lovino. Pero solo marcaba que este último seguía conectado.

Sin muchas ganas abrió el cuadro de chat de Lovino y comenzó a teclear un breve mensaje. La única vez que habían tenido una conversación ahí fue cuando Lovino le pregunto si Antonio estaba con ellos en las canchas.

 **Alfred:** _Hola ¿Cómo vas con lo del trabajo?_

Se sentía un poco inseguro de haber mandado el mensaje, pensando que le contestaría con una serie de insultos por hablarle, después de todo apenas y se llevaba con él. Vio que el otro estaba escribiendo algo y contuvo el aire cuando oyó el sonido de notificación.

 **Lovino:** _Métete en tu putos asuntos, bastardo._

Bueno, pudo haber sido peor. Estaba a punto de cerrar la pestaña pero vio que el otro volvía a escribir.

 **Lovino:** _¿Tú como vas? ¿Cuánto llevas?_

 **Alfred:** _Pues creo que mal_

El italiano tardó en responder su mensaje.

 **Lovino:** _¿Por qué mal? ¿Te hace falta información?_

 **Alfred:** _Es que no sé con que comenzar ToT_

 **Lovino:** _¡Joder, pero si tu parte es la más sencilla, maldición!_

 **Alfred:** _Ya sé, pero es que el tema es algo aburrido~_

 **Lovino:** _¡Ponte de una jodida vez a hacerlo!_

 **Alfred:** _Pero aah..._

Ya no recibió ninguna respuesta, sin embargo continuo con la conversación, animado por el hecho de que aunque Lovino era agresivo, le seguía la plática. Además, quería matar el tiempo en vez de trabajar.

 **Alfred:** _So... ¿Por qué estas con nosotros haciendo esto?_

 **Lovino:** _¿Me viste cara de un maldito saco de respuestas? Estoy con ustedes porque el profesor me obligó, no porque yo se lo hubiera pedido._

 **Alfred:** _No dude, no me refería a eso, me preguntaba que por qué tiene que hacer este trabajo._

De nuevo hubo una pausa antes de que recibiera una respuesta

 **Lovino:** _Porque no le entregué completo el anterior trabajo._

 **Alfred:** _Why?_

 **Lovino:** _Mi estúpido compañero se fue de intercambio sin completar siquiera la mitad y el imbécil que debía llegar como remplazo jamás apareció. Y no me dieron ganas de terminar todo porque era un informe bastante extenso. Por eso le entregué lo que hice al profesor y como al cabrón no le pareció me reprobó._

 **Alfred:** _Oh que mal._

 **Lovino:** _No me digas._

 **Alfred:** _¿Y ese dude de remplazo llegará pronto?_

 **Lovino:** _No sé y no me importa. Ya estoy con ustedes y es una joda._

 **Alfred:** _Oh come on! no es tan malo estar con nosotros._

Siguieron platicando durante un buen rato. Nunca se imaginó que después de todo Lovino podía ser alguien agradable (aunque muy a su manera) y capaz de mantener una conversación, por más simple que esta sea. "Tal vez es como Arthur" pensó, pues también el británico era divertido cuando hablaban de cosas que no tenían que ver con la escuela.

Al mirar su celular se dio cuenta de la hora y se despidió de Lovino. Apagó su laptop, y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya en su cama botó su celular en la almohada para luego tumbarse. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento se quedó dormido.

* * *

 _Recuerden que tambien va de vida escolar. :D_

 _Aparece Lovino bebé hermoso del amor (?)_

 _Para hacer esto más dinámico (¿?) quiero pedirles lo siguiente: cada uno de ustedes dejen 5 nicknames que les ocurra para alguno de los personajes de hetalia. :) después sabrán por que se los pido. Y no importa que tan random sean, de hecho entre menos sentido tengan mejor._

 _Si hay palabras que no entienden con toda confianza háganmelo saber, que luego uso regionalismos donde no deben ir ._

 _Saludos y nos leemos pronto. XD_


	4. Capítulo 4

_¿Adivinen quien se animó a escribir de nuevo? Así es, me._

 _Bueno, por fin está listo el cuarto capítulo. Espero que les agrade n.n y perdonen (como siempre) que me haya ausentado de aquí por mucho, pero mucho tiempo, pero tuve unos problemitas (abajo se los explico). Incluso estaba perdiendo la idea de como terminar esto, pero papú Dross y sus videos perdurbadoramente perturbadores me devolvieron la inspiración (?) Y no se preocupen por el hecho de que parece un capítulo eterno. :S_

 _Advertencias: Sigue el lenguaje grosero. -.-_

* * *

 **El siguiente Lunes** :

—¡Dejen de burlase! —gritó Martín desde el otro lado de salón. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el enojo y la pena que sentía cada vez que sus amigos contaban lo ocurrido el viernes pasado al salir de clases.

—No es nuestra culpa que seas tan estúpido para no haber visto por donde corrías —le respondió Gilbert sin poder contenerla risa — _Kesesese!_ Desearía haber tenido la cámara para grabarlo ¡Te viste realmente estúpido al estrellarte contra el poste!—.

— _Nahahahaha!_

— _Honhonhon!_

Martín les hizo una seña con el dedo y se volteo hacía Manuel y Sebastian solo para darse cuenta de que ellos también se burlaban de él. Rodó los ojos fastidiado y se concentró en su celular.

Aquella mañana la lluvia era tal que muchos compañeros e incluso el profesor no llegaron a tiempo. La época de calor estaba llegando a su fin dando paso a lo que se esperaba fuera un invierno bastante crudo. Al menos los chicos nórdicos del salón podrían sentirse como en casa.

Mientras esperaba a que el profesor llegara al salón, Alfred aprovechó para desayunar y platicar con su Gilbert y Francis sobre lo que hicieron el fin de semana. A ellos se les unieron Mathias y Berwald.

—Te digo que no te perdiste de mucho el viernes. No fuimos a comer porque Antonio tenía que arreglar un asunto sobre su credencial de acceso, y pues a ti te arrastraron a la biblioteca. En cuanto a las chicas no fueron —continuo el albino, quién estaba poniendo al día a su amigo estadounidense —Nos quedamos entonces jugando fútbol —y entonces de nuevo comenzó a reír —¡Solo te perdiste a Martín golpeándose con el poste cuando nos presumía como se baja el balón con el pecho! _Keseses!_

Las carcajadas de los chicos fueron calladas de nuevo, solo que ahora no fue por el pobre chico argentino.

—¿Quieren guardar silencio? Es muy temprano para que estén fastidiando.

Las miradas de todos se centraron entonces en el presidente de la clase que borraba frenéticamente varios rayones que alguien había realizado sobre el pizarrón.

—¿Que haces tan temprano _dude_?-

—¿No estás viendo? —soltó irritado Arthur —Alguien del turno de la tarde cree que es muy gracioso pintar el pizarrón—.

—Tal vez fue el profe de mate del otro grupo olvidó borrar lo visto en clase —sugirió Tino, quien acaba de llegar. Se había detenido en la puerta para recargar su paraguas y así evitar que escurriera dentro del salón —No son solo trazos sin sentido. La persona que lo escribió debe saber bastante de informática, pues eso esta escrito en código binario—.

—¿Y sabes lo que dice? —nadie se dio cuenta del momento en el que Vash apareció.

Tino negó con la cabeza, tratando de recordar lo poco que sabía sobre informática que había aprendido el verano pasado con su amigo de Estonia. Estaba en eso cuando Arthur, cansado de esperar, borró todo lo escrito en el pizarrón y cada quien regresó a su respectivo lugar.

Poco después el profesor llegó, haciendo que los estudiantes ocuparan sus respectivos lugares.

—Buenos días jóvenes —saludó sonriente el profesor —Lamentó la tardanza. La ciudad y la lluvia en las mañanas no son buena combinación. En fin, antes de comenzar la clase quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero—.

El profesor hizo pasar a un joven al salón. Era mucho más alto que todos los del grupo (bueno, tal vez no tan alto como Berwald) y llevaba una bufanda rosada. Se notaba bastante nervioso, sin embragó el el profesor lo animó a entrar.

—Adelante, pasa y preséntate con el grupo.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Iván Braginski y... vengo de Rusia —sin saber que más decir, el chico le dedicó una sonrisa al resto de sus compañeros. Todos saludaron con un perezoso "Hola Iván".

—Muy bien Iván, pasa y toma asiento —le indicó el profesor —Y abran sus libros en la página 49—.

El chico caminó hasta el fondo del salón y se sentó en la una de las muchas bancas vacías que habían, sacando de inmediato su cuaderno para tomar apuntes y agachando la cabeza, ocultándose de las posibles miradas de sus nuevo compañeros.

 **...**

—Te ves cansado ¿Te dormiste tarde anoche? —preguntó Arthur antes de darle un mordisco a su _scone_.

—No, me dormí a las 10:30 —respondió Alfred con pereza y se talló los ojos —Pero durante la noche estuve despertando varias veces—.

Se encontraban almorzando en la hora libre. Debido a la fuerte lluvia de la mañana las canchas estaban llenas de lodo, por lo que ni Alfred ni Arthur quisieron jugar con el resto de sus amigos, limitándose a observarlos y cuidar sus mochilas.

—Podrías dormir un rato, aun falta para que comience la siguiente clase —sugirió el rubio de ojos verdes,que miraba como Gilbert trataba de robarle el balón a Manuel.

Haciendo caso a la sugerencia de su amigo, Alfred se recostó, apoyando su cabeza en la mochila y cerró los ojos. Quería comentarle que si no durmió bien fue porque durante la noche se sintió bastante nervioso, y algo lo tenía en constante modo de alerta. Sin embargo prefirió no hacerlo, pues tal vez el cejón se burlaría de él o, peor, comenzaría a contarle sus estúpidas historias de fantasmas. No duró mucho así, ya que Lovino llegó a buscar en su mochila su botella con agua, dejando caer su suéter a la cara de Alfred.

— _Hey_! —Alfred se incorporó de inmediato, fingiendo estar indignado.

Pero Lovino no le hizo caso ya que tenía la mirada perdida en la cancha. Se sentó con ellos tras beber de su botella y permaneció así por unos instantes.

—¿Creen que el profesor de historia lo agregue a nuestro equipo? —rompió el silencio y con su cabeza señaló a Iván, que se encontraba observando a lo lejos el partido.

Los otros dos imitaron al italiano. Iván se había quedado detrás de un arbusto, sacando algo de su mochila que parecía ser su almuerzo. Se sentó entonces, sin despegar la mirada del partido y comenzó a almorzar.

—Lo más probable es que sí. El profesor necesita evaluarlo con algo y somos los únicos que aun seguimos con lo del informe —le respondió Arthur. entonces pareció pensar algo, y añadió —¿Creen que deberíamos hablarle?—.

Lovino a Alfred lo miraron extrañados. Arthur solto un suspiro, y añadió — _You Know_ , cambiarse de escuela nunca es algo fácil, y mucho menos si también te cambias de país—.

—¿En serio te preocupa eso? —preguntó Lovino, y continuó sin esperar respuesta del inglés —Preocúpate por sí hará su parte o solo esperará a que pongamos su nombre en el informe... ¡Maldición François! —gritó tras ver como el francés perdía el balón —Suficiente tenemos con Alfred como para tener a otro bastardo que solo haga que nos retrasemos—.

— _Enough asshole!_ —Alfred le arrojó a Lovino su suéter en la cara, provocando que éste le aventara su botella de agua al abdomen para después marcharse corriendo hacía la cancha.

 **...**

Esa misma tarde Alfred fue a buscar los ingredientes para el té que Arthur le había recomendado para conciliar el sueño en la noche y evitar pasar por lo mismo otra vez, por lo que regresó a su departamento mucho más tarde de lo que hubiera querido.

Apenas llegó, fue directo a encender la computadora para continuar con su parte del informe, pues quería evitar darle la razón al estúpido italiano. Entró a Facebook solo para darse cuenta de la enorme cantidad de mensajes sin leer que había en chat grupal. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrirlo, imaginando que más de la mitad de esos mensajes eran de Lovino y Arthur peleando entre ellos.

En ese momento pensó en como serían las cosas cuando el profesor de historia agregara al nuevo chico a su equipo. La sola idea de eso lo agobió y fue a la cocina esperando encontrar alguna bosita de frituras. Para desgracia suya ya no le quedaba ni una. Decepcionado, decidió buscar a Iván en el grupo de su clase pero aun no había sido agregado. Tendría que esperar hasta mañana para hablar con él y pedirle su correo.

Esa noche de nuevo se fue a la cama temprano, pues con las torrenciales lluvias que se habían pronosticado para el siguiente día debía salir mucho antes de lo acostumbrado para no llegar tarde a clases. El té que le recomendó el británico hizo efecto casi de inmediato.

Ojalá hubiera seguido despierto por otro rato, pues de haber entrado esa noche a 4Chan, habría visto que alguien que le puso la siguiente advertencia en su post:

 _ **VAANSOLNUKH:**_ ¡Huye de tu casa! Por mucho tiempo creí que solo se trataba de una leyenda urbana de mi ciudad hasta que un día en mi vecindario un chico desapareció. Él había contado una historia similar a la tuya, diciendo que poco después de encontrar un viejo _pendrive_ sucedían cosas extrañas en su casa, que era acosado por algo que no podía ver. Jamás se encontró su cuerpo. Te encuentras en un grave peligro, porque ni siquiera tu hogar es seguro ¡Si quieres segur con vida escapa de ahí!

* * *

 _Ñiiiiiii espero que disfruten el capítulo :D Las cosas ya comenzarán a ponerse más intensas. Con la aparición de Iván ya está completo el elenco principal (?)_

 _El capítulo ya estaba a la mitad desde Abril, pero tuve que dejar por un tiempo fanfiction debido a un problema muy fuerte que surgió después de enfermarme durante clases. Me mandaron a hacerme estudios en un hospital ya que sospechaban que tenía anemia debido a mi pésima rutina (dormir apenas 4 horas y comer 2 veces al día). Pero la sorpresa fue que tenía principios de leucemia... son esas cosas que uno nunca espera, y por lo tanto yo no estaba preparada para afrontar algo así. No me puse triste, pero sí me enojé conmigo misma. Suena estúpido, pero estaba enojada porque solo logré que mamá se angustiara. Y entonces me sentí muy mal, me fue horrible el anterior semestre en cuanto calificaciones, me distancié de mis amigos y dejé de hacer muchas cosas que me gustaban._

 _Sin embargo, hasta hace poco me recuperé, y aunque en el hospital siguen haciéndome estudios cada mes, me siento mil veces mejor, por lo que decidí volver :) los reviews que tiene este fic me animaron a continuar, porque hay personitas que quieren saber como continua esto, al igual que yo. :)_

 _Gracias a Mokachina por los nicknames :3 son necesarios unos pocos más así que dejen los suyos \o\Si ven que no contesto reviews (aquí y en The Lucky Ones) gomene ;-; no es por ser grosera, es que luego se me va la onda y así :c pero créanme que aprecio mucho todo lo que escriben :3 me gusta mucho leer sus reviews una y otra vez._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Ciao~ :)_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Benditas vacaciones~_

 _Me permiten tomar un respiro de la universidad después de un ajetreado semestre y por eso hay actualización~_

* * *

 **Tres días después:**

 ** _De: Arthur_**

 ** _Hora: 7:17 am_**

 _Debes estar bromeando, el té de setwall jamás falla._

Alfred no podía negar que esa asquerosa infusión era efectiva. Pero de nuevo en la madrugada no pudo conciliar el sueño. Y no sabía a que se debía: o de verdad empezaba a tener problemas relacionados al insomnio, o algo más lo hacía permanecer en un constante estado de alerta.

Deseaba que fuera la primera opción, pero de ser así ¿Por qué el té no hacía efecto? De igual forma el insomnio es un problema mucho más duradero, y el apenas llevaba algunos días sin poder dormir, por lo que estaba descartado que eso fuera lo que le quitaba el sueño.

En cuanto a la segunda opción no quería pensar en ello. Si de por sí el hecho de que Iván hubiera sido agregado a su equipo de historia ya era algo aterrador, no necesitaba otra situación así en la noche. Pero esos extraños ruidos que escuchó en la madrugada lo inquietaban..

—¡No! ¡No me puedo convertir en Arthur creyendo que los fantasmas existen!

Su grito alarmó al resto de pasajeros. Pero Alfred no reparó en ello, pues estaba más concentrado en no dormirse que en el resto de personas que viajaban en el camión. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que Lukas iba sentado a su lado. Aunque el noruego tampoco ayudaba a que el otro se diera cuenta de su presencia, pues al sentarse solo se limitó a dirigirle la mirada y desviarla segundos después a la pantalla de su celular.

Era en ese momento cuando envidiaba a Mathias y Gilbert. No entendía como podían estar toda la noche compartiendo memes y no tener sueño a la mañana siguiente. Abrazando su mochila, la cual usaba para recargar su cabeza, se consoló mentalmente con que al llegar a su salón y pasar asistencia podría dormir un rato. La clase de Derecho era, por mucho, la más aburrida, y si se quedaba dormido no se perdería de mucho. Bueno, haría eso si es que llegaba a la clase, y por lo visto dudaba que pudiera llegar.

El tráfico causado por las lluvias que se habían pronosticado para esa semana se había vuelto una pesadilla, colapsando la red de transporte puesto que casi nadie se arriesgaba a usar el metro, y los camiones apenas podían darse abasto para la enorme demanda. Los que mejor aprovechaban la situación eran los taxistas, que cobraban elevadas sumas de dinero para llevar a los pasajeros a través de pequeñas calles que por fortuna no se habían inundado.

Exasperado, Lukas suspiró. No estaba bien que el chico con el promedio más alto de la clase, él de la asistencia perfecta, el capitán de ajedrez del equipo escolar, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, entre otras cosas, llegara tarde, o peor aun, que no llegara. La única opción que veía para poder llegar a tiempo era tomar un taxi, y era una fortuna que un compañero suyo fuera a su lado, pues así pagarían la mitad.

—¿Te parece bien si tomamos un taxi para llegar? Dudo que avancemos si seguimos aquí —su voz sonaba como un susurro, pero aun así logró hacerse escuchar lo suficiente como para sobresaltar a Alfred.

— _GOD_! ¿En que momento llegaste? —vio la expresión de Lukas, como de "¿se puede ser tan imbécil?". Un poco avergonzado por eso, carraspeó y añadió —Lo siento, venía un poco dormido —rió por los nervios.

—¿Entonces? —insistió el noruego.

Cuando le iba a responder recibió un mensaje, y al parecer Lukas también.

 _ **De: Arthur**_

 _ **Hora: 7:31 am**_

 _Les comunico que el profesor de Derecho acaba de cancelar la clase ya que no podrá llegar por problemas de inundación en el tramo sur de la avenida principal. Tengan cuidado en llegar a la escuela, la entrada principal está cerrada por la caída de un árbol._

¿Arthur ya estaba en el salón? ¿Como rayos podía ser puntual con todo el caos que había en la ciudad? ¿Y como podía enviar sms tan tranquilo? ¿Acaso no le importaba su saldo?

—Bueno, eso contesta mi pregunta —Lukas guardó su celular en la mochila. Parecía aliviado, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Por otra parte, Alfred, confiado por el hecho de que uno de sus compañeros viajaba con él en el camión, decidió dormir un rato.

Llegaron al salón una hora después, y para sorpresa suya, solo muy pocos de sus compañeros se encontraban ahí: Nikolai, Sebastián, Martín, Tino y por supuesto Arthur. Este último estaba sentado en el escritorio del profesor, y una hoja de su cuaderno en la que se leían algunos nombres reposaba en una de las orillas.

—Al menos el inicio de la novela está bueno —conversaba Nikolai con el presidente de la clase, quién lo escuchaba atentamente mientras acomodaba varias hojas —Sus amigos se habían ido en el auto sin ella, así que en moto se dirige molesta a su departamento. Ya ahí la chica recibe una extraña llamada, con la voz de uno de los chicos que la dejó plantada afuera del banco momentos antes. Cuando ella le iba a contestar se cortó. Y le llegó la noticia de que él y su amigo habían desapare...

—¿Dónde están todos? —interrumpió Alfred, mientras se acercaba a ellos. Lukas lo siguió, para anotar su nombre y el del estadounidense y después se dirigió a su respectiva banca.

—Hay muchos cortes a la circulación, en especial en la zona sur —explicó el británico sin levantar siquiera la vista, pues estaba concentrado en su peculiar labor —Muchos de nuestros compañeros vienen de esa zona, por lo que dudo que siquiera lleguen a tiempo para la clase de biología—.

Iba a preguntarle sobre qué hacía con tantas hojas perfectamente acomodadas cuando fue interrumpido por Iván, que llegó corriendo al salón. Se agachó para recuperar el aliento y miró el vació salón. Extrañado, verificó si el salón era el correcto, por lo que Nikolai le mencionó:

—Si venías a la clase de derecho, éste es el salón correcto~

—Entonces... se canceló la clase _ne tak li?_ —se aventuró a preguntar.

—Lamentó que no pudiera avisarte que la clase se canceló —se disculpó Arthur, hablando con el tono cordial que siempre utiliza con los profesores o personas que recién conoce.

Le pidió su número, el cual anotó y guardo, asegurándole que de haber un nuevo incidente como el de aquella mañana le avisaría. Aprovechando que uno de sus nuevos compañeros charlaba con él, le preguntó sobre sus nuevos profesores, por lo que el británico procedió a contarle de como estaban las cosas en el grupo.

Alfred se quedó mirando la escena, un poco aburrido. Tal vez debería acercarse a ellos, pues Iván era ahora otro integrante más del equipo y debían llevarse bien, pero por otro lado vio que Antonio recién llegaba al salón y pues era más urgente hablar con el español antes que socializar con el ruso.

—Si necesitas los apuntes de cualquier materia puedes pedírmelos... ¡Por cierto! Él es Alfred, también está en nuestro equipo de historia —el mencionado sintió la mirada del ruso, por lo que se limitó a sonreírle y agitar la mano. Él otro le devolvió el gestó.

El resto de la mañana fue increíblemente aburrido. El resto de sus amigos fueron llegando durante la clase de Biología. A causa de la lluvia, que aun no había cesado, no salieron a las canchas durante el almuerzo, por lo que juntaron sus bancas y comieron, compartiendo bocadillos y conversando. Más tarde, durante las clase de Química se cortó la luz, por lo que salieron temprano. Aquello no estaba mal, pensó Alfred.

Aprovechando el incidente, fueron a la plaza comercial para comprar helados y tratar de sacar alguna que otra moneda de la fuente que ahí había. Los chicos nórdicos los habían acompañado, que por insistencia de Mathias se vieron obligado a ir.

 _—Siempre se la pasan estudiando en sus casa. Deberían dejar de ser tan aburridos y divertirse un poco._

Las miradas asesinas de Lukas y Bewarld no intimidaron al danés, quién literalmente los arrastro consigo (Tino los siguió, divertido con la escena). Al principios los dos mayores estaban un poco renuentes de estar ahí, pero se animaron bastante cuando entraron a una tienda musical y vieron el nuevo disco de Dark Funeral.

—Vaya... si que tienen gustos peculiares —comentó Antonio, que, como el resto de sus amigos, tenía cara de póquer, pues era extraño escuchar a Berwald hablar por más de un minuto.

Pero aquello tampoco estaba mal.

Más tarde le llegó otro mensaje de Arthur. Le hubiera gustado que también los acompañara, pero antes de que pudieran invitarlo ya se había marchado del salón, con sus hojas que ahora ya estaban dobladas por la mitad ¿Que estaba planeando hacer con ellas? Después lo podría averiguar.

 _ **Hora: 5:39 pm**_

 _Ya que dices que el té de Setwall no te funcionó, podrías intentar con basswood._

Tuvo que pasar al centro comercial de nuevo. Era una fortuna que hubiera un pasillo dedicado solo a cajas y mas cajas de sobres de té. Al salir de ahí después de haber comprado el té y varias bolsas de frituras se percató de que el sol había salido, algo que era muy agradecido por las personas de la ciudad, pues el transporte ya no sería un desastre a comparación de la mañana.

...

Después de hacer su tarea encendió su compu y se dirigió a Facebook. Tenía siete notificaciones y cinco conversaciones sin ver. Al revisar las notificaciones se fijó en que una de ellas era de Arthur, que había publicado algo en el grupo de Facebook.

 _ **Arthur Kirkland publicó a las 6:48 pm:** Buenas tardes compañeros, les sugiero que estén pendientes de cualquier notificación que provenga de este grupo, pues es probable que mañana algunas clases se retrasen o cancelen debido al pronostico de más lluvias para las siguientes horas._

 _(12 me gusta; 3 me encanta; 3 me enoja)_

Le dio me enoja, al igual que sus amigos, para después pasar a revisar los mensajes sin leer. Uno de ellos era de su primo Jack, otro de Arthur que le había mandado el mismo mensaje que a su celular, otros dos más a los que no les prestó atención y finalmente uno de la conversación del equipo. Abrió el chat de Lovino.

 **Alfred:** _¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a clases?_

Le llegó una notificación pero en el chat del equipo

 **Lovino Vargas** _cambió el nombre de_ _la conversación de "Equipo de historia" a "Los chicos de mal gusto y Lovino"_

 **Arthur:** _Ha ha ha, que gracioso eres._

 **Lovino:** _Solo porque no quiero responder dos veces lo mismo les comunico que no fui clases porque se inundo la colonia en la que vivo. Lograron drenar el agua a las 8:59 am, pero ya no tenía ganas de ir._

 **Lovino:** _Igual pasen el mensaje a los demás del salón que estén preguntádose lo mismo que ustedes._

 **Alfred:** _Lo dices como si fueras el chico más popular del salón._

 **Arthur:** _Solo nosotros nos percatamos de tu ausencia. Y no puedo creer que por eso decidieras faltar._

 **Lovino:** _No pedí tu opinión Kirk-ass._

 **Arthur:** _Screw you_ **,** _dickhead!_

 **Alfred:** _Cambiando el tema ¿Podría agregar a Iván? Yuo know, para repartirnos el trabajo._

 **Lovino:** _¿Tú, sugiriendo algo que está relacionado con el trabajo? ¿Qué está mal contigo Alfred?_ ****

 **Alfred:** _Te aseguro que he hecho más del trabajo que tú, Guido!_

 **Lovino:** _.l._

 **Iván Braginski** _ha sido agregado a la conversación por_ **Arthur Kirkland**

 **Arthur:** _¿Les parece bien si mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo en la escuela sobre como se hará el nuevo trabajo?_

 **Alfred:** _Sure._

 **Iván:** _Hola. Me parece bien, ¿Pero sí habrá clases mañana?_

 **Arthur:** _Hasta el momento ningún profesor a cancelado. Por otra parte, haya o no clases, sugiero que vayamos._

 **Lovino:** _*Envió una imagen que dice "por un demonio, lo que faltaba"*_

Alfred estalló en carcajadas por el meme que envió el italiano, seguido de un comentario del inglés que le regañaba ser holgazán. Descargó la imagen y cuando el navegador indicó que la descarga se había completado abrió la carpeta solo para toparse con una desagradable sorpresa.

Junto al meme que recién se había descargado había otras 5 imágenes extrañas, de colores que abarcaban la gama de rojos y un fondo negro. Todas estaban muy pixeleadas y no se podía notar forma alguna en cada una de ellas. Temiendo que su ordenador tuviera algún virus, inició el análisis, pero este indicó que el equipo se hallaba en buen estado. Igual el historial de búsquedas no mostraba que las imágenes se hubieran descargado recientemente. Las eliminó y cerró su laptop, sin siquiera apagarla.

 _—_ Mejor... iré a dormir _—_ se dijo un poco inseguro, levantándose del sofá.

Si ya estaba algo extrañado por aquellas imágenes, lo que vio al encender la luz de su habitación le causó un gran susto:

Alfred no era alguien ordenado, pero eso no significaba que tuviera tirados sus libros y papeles por todo el piso.

Se había convencido de que los ruidos que escuchó la noche anterior se debían al viento, pues había revisado su departamento notó que la ventana de la cocina estaba abierta. Pero ahora no podía culpar al viento, pues las ventanas de la habitación estaban cerradas.

Aquello definitivamente sí estaba mal.

* * *

 _Setwall: nombre en inglés de la valeriana. Quienes la hayan bebido coincidirán con Alfred sobre el asqueroso sabor que tiene._

 _Basswood: nombre en inglés de la tila._

 _Nikolai Popescu: Rumania_

 _Jack Smith: Australia_

 _Se los aclaro porque aun no tienen nombre oficial :)_ _La novela que Nikolai estaba contando se trata de una pequeña historia que estaba escribiendo hace poco._

 _Finally soy libre de las clases~ Tras un agotador semestre (el más difícil que he tenido hasta el momento) puse mis ideas en claro para poder continuar con la historia de nuestro gordito y adorable Alfred. Sin duda aprovecharé a lo máximo estas vacaciones para seguir actualizando._

 _Gracias a Pinkhyu por el nickname para Alfred. Se darán cuenta de que ya lo agregué a los capítulos anteriores en dónde aparecen post de la página de 4Chan. Y no se preocupen si los nicknames que han propuesto aun no aparecen, pronto verán a que personaje fueron asignados. :)_

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos pronto. ~Y gracias a todos por sus reviews. :D_


End file.
